TAMBIEN TE AMO
by Prentiss Emily
Summary: cuando la agente emily prentiss comienza a salir con un atractivo medico veterinario . a aaron hotchner se le cae el mundo encima ¿que estara dispuesto hacer para no perderla ?
1. Chapter 1

TAMBIEN TE AMO .Capítulo 1:

Era una linda mañana de sábado y para Emily Prentiss el dia prometía ser de lo relajado, se levantó de la cama, luego de hacearse la cara y sus dientes bajo a la cocina se dispuso a preparar su desayuno y disfrutar todo un dia lleno de películas, estaba en eso cuando noto que hacía falta alguien que siempre le alegraba los días especialmente duros con su manías, Sergio su hermoso gato negro.

-Sergio – empezó a llamarlo y pudo escuchar un débil maullido que provenía detrás de las cortinas de su ventana, se acercó y pudo notar que su amigo peludo no podía levantarse, así que cuidadosamente Emily lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo coloco en su sofá y rápidamente subió a su habitación para arreglarse y llevar a Sergio al veterinario definitivamente su dia de películas tendría que esperar .bajo con Sergio al estacionamiento de su edificio subió a su auto , con toda la preocupación del mundo llego alfin a la clínica , lo primero con lo que se encontró Emily al entrar era que el médico que siempre atendía a Sergio no se encontraba dando servicio ya que estaba de vacaciones por lo que a Sergio lo atendería alguien más , a Emily no le agrado la idea de poner la vida de Sergio en manos de alguien que no conocía , pero no tenía más remedio que confiar en el medico hasta entonces desconocido .Dado que era una emergencia la recepcionista no tardo en llamar a Emily para que Sergio fuera revisado , espero mientras el medico Asia su aparición .

-Buenos días – dijo el hombre entrando rápidamente poniéndose frente a Emily estendiendo su mano a modo de saludo.

-soy el doctor Eliot Warner -.

-Emily prentiss- dijo ella

-Bien señorita prentiss ¿Qué sucede con Sergio – dijo leyendo el nombre de Sergio en la hoja de datos.

-no puede levantarse y al momento de cargarlo parece que le molesta mucho –dijo prentiss con tono preocupado.

-empezare por tomarle una radiografía de abdomen, para descartar que Sergio se haya tragado algo, si no hay indicio de eso realizare otras pruebas –

Tomo a Sergio cuidadosamente y se dirigió a realizar la radiografía

-en cuanto tenga el resultado le informare –dijo cordialmente el medico a lo que Emily solo pudo asentir.

Mientras esperaba noticias Emily no pudo evitar recordar lo atractivo que era ese nuevo doctor , era de test blanca ,ojos color ámbar ,de cabello castaño y con un porte bastante llamativo , porte que comparo con cierto hombre trajeado y de ceño fruncido ..y Emily maldijo en su interior no podía creer que nuevamente Aarón Hotchner se hiciera presente en sus pensamientos …


	2. TAMBIEN TE AMO CAPITULO 2

TAMBIEN TE AMO CAPITULO 2.

Asia ya un tiempo que Emily había notado que sus sentimientos para con su jefe habían cambiado ,de la nada el empezó a ocupar sus pensamientos y esa sensación del quererlo ver con desesperación todos los días se agudizo sin control ...si era un hecho Emily prentiss se había enamorado de su jefe el tan serio Aarón hotchner y desde entonces tomaba de todo su autocontrol para no ser tan obvia , claro que el trabajar con un grupo de perfiladores complicaba las cosas es por eso que Emily se había propuesto el sacarse a Aarón hotchner de su mente y su corazón ..Pero ahí estaba recordándolo una vez más mientras esperaba noticias de su gato.

-señorita Emily?- la llamo el doctor, rápidamente Emily se puso de pie mientras el doctor le mostraba la radiografía de Sergio.

-me temo que Sergio tiene una obstrucción en los intestinos, a causa de lo que parece ser un hilo de algún tipo, así que habrá que intervenirlo inmediatamente.-

Emily se asustó más al oír lo de la cirugía.-pero estará bien?-

-bueno toda cirugía tiene sus riesgos pero le prometo que haré todo lo que este en mis manos –dijo el doctor.

-bien preparare todo para la cirugía en cuanto termine le daré noticias –

2 horas después el médico le informo a Emily que todo había salido bien con Sergio y que se encontraba ya recuperándose. Entro junto con el doctor y se sintió más tranquila al ver a Sergio en su jaula de lo más relajado.

-muchas gracias por salvarlo doctor – dijo Emily con lágrimas en los ojos.

-solo cumplía con mi trabajo-respondió el.

-solo le informo que Sergio deberá quedarse para ver como evoluciona, así que podrá venir por el el lunes en la mañana –

-muy bien – dijo Emily más calmada se despidió de Sergio agradeció una vez más al doctor y al salir pago la cuenta a la recepcionista.

Al llegar a su apartamento lo primero que hizo Emily fue subir y darse una ducha, cuando termino bajo a la sala y opto por llamar y pedir comida china ya que no le apetecía para nada cocinar, así que mientras esperaba puso el televisor y para su suerte encontró una de sus películas favoritas wall-e si bien parecía un tanto infantil a Emily le divertía mucho ese peculiar robot. Al fin su comida llego y fue aún más placentero el disfrutar la película.

Sin darse cuenta la noche llego y Emily decidió que ya era justo ir a dormir, solo esperaba el poder conciliar el sueño y que Aarón hotchner no se hiciera presente en sus sueños ya que se estaba haciendo costumbre .lo que Emily no sabía es que ella también se acababa de meter en los pensamientos de alguien mas el doctor Eliot Warner.

Una vez que Emily había dejado la clínica el Dr. Warner no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, pudo ver lo atractiva que era desde que la vio, pero centro toda su atención en Sergio apartando esa idea, no quería causar una negligencia, pero una vez que el peligro paso y que ya no tenía más pacientes Emily se hizo presente nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Se propuso llamarla cuando saliera de turno.

Al dia siguiente en cuanto la recepcionista llego se acercó a pedir el número de Emily.

Emily estaba preparando su desayuno cuando su celular sonó

-agente prentiss – responde en tono serio.

-señorita Emily?-soy el doctor Warner dijo asombrado ya que no tenía idea que fuera una agente.

-doctor Warner .sucede algo con Sergio?-dijo en tono preocupado.

-para nada él está respondiendo muy bien hoy empecé a darle alimentos y los acepto sin problema –

-me alegra .en que lo puedo servir?-

-la verdad es que hoy salgo de turno y me preguntaba si le gustaría tomar un café? para informarle sobre los cuidados que debe llevar Sergio una vez que salga de la clínica –

-ho pues claro, de hecho planeaba visitar a Sergio entonces lo veo ahí – dijo Emily

-excelente –respondió el.

Llego a la clínica y se anunció con la recepcionista de inmediato esta le llamo al doctor.

-señorita Emily pase por favor –

Emily se puso de lo más contenta al ver a Sergio más animado y maullando.

-se ve muy bien – dijo Emily con euforia –

-si como le dije recibió los alimentos sin ningún problema –respondio el dr. Sin apartar la vista de ella.

-bien y que quería discutir con migo sobre los cuidados de Sergio?-pregunto Emily

-pues sobre la alimentación que deberá darle .pero como le dije por teléfono me gustaría discutirlo con un café le parece bien?-dijo el

-suena bien, además una cafetería será más cómoda – dijo Emily esbosando una sonrisa.

-perfecto dijo el doctor solo firmo y nos vamos-

Llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una de las mesas de afuera, ordenaron unos lates y panecillos mientras esperaban conversaban de todo un poco acerca de los cuidados de Sergio lo que no sabían era que a lo lejos eran observados….


	3. Chapter 3

Un portazo en el apartamento 202 hizo que las demás personas de ese piso se asomaran, si Aarón hotchner casi tumbaba su puerta y es que después de lo que había visto había sido capaz de sacar los ojos, tanto extremo e irónicamente para el hasta sádico pero cuando ves a la mujer que amas con otro hombre extraerte los ojos serios menos doloroso.

Tras haber pasado por un divorcio y posteriormente la trágica muerte de la esposa fuera de su esposa Aarón hotchner creyó que volvería a sentir algo por una mujer sería imposible ... hasta que sin darse cuenta su subordinada la agente supervisora muy especial Emily prentiss le mostro lo contrario que no vio cómo comenzó a sentirse atraído por ella hasta que no pudo seguir enganchando y reconocido que lo que perdió por su subordinada era amor. pero era ahí donde se complicaba todo él era su jefe y no podía sobrepasar esos límites además tampoco podía arriesgarse a poner a Emily en una situación tan incómoda y distraerla al confesar sus sentimientos, por eso aunque le pesara opto por callar,

¿Pero quién era ese tipo? -

De donde rayos había salido? -

Si bien Emily tenía todo el derecho de hacer su vida a Aarón se le iba el alma de solo pensar que podría perderla ... antes era más fácil lo callar sus sentimientos porque tenía la tranquilidad que Emily no tenía a nadie pero luego de lo que vio afín se disipo todo miedo le confesaría sus sentimientos lucharía por ella y al diablo las reglas ya se preocuparía por eso luego, ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente conquistar a Emily ...


	4. Chapter 4

Era lunes por la mañana y Emily se encontraba desayunando pan tostado con mermelada luego de eso tomo una ducha y comenzó a preparase para el trabajo deseando que por ese día no se presentara un caso en el que tuvieran que viajar ya que por la tarde tendría que ir por Sergio así que esperaba aunque lo odiaba fuera un día de mucho papeleo y cero acción ... no es que no tuviera un plan b , si algo surgía avisaría a paulina su amiga y vecina de confianza para que ella pudiera ir por Sergio pero quería ser ella la que lo fuera a recoger porque quería estar segura que ya no habría más complicaciones con el estado de Sergio , ya el día anterior había discutido con el doctor Warner todo sobre los cuidados hacia Sergio y ese mismo día luego de tomarse el café con el Emily fue a preparar todo para cuando Sergio estuviera en casa .

-buenos días- dijo Emily animada saludando a reid y j.j que se encontraban platicando de lo lindo en el expedio de café.

-hey! —se puede saber qué hiciste? – pregunto j.j en forma alarmante.

Yo-de que hablas?– dijo Emily confundida.

-Hotch dijo que en cuanto vinieras fueras a su oficina – dijo reid .

-Hui. alguien está en problemas – dijo Morgan escuchando lo que dijo reid y sorprendiendo a Emily por detrás.

-que gracioso- dijo y se dirigió a la oficina de hotch.

Suena puerta –

Pase –

-quería verme señor? – pregunto Emily en tono firme.

-si prentiss tengo estos informes de casos anteriores necesito que los revises para ver si todo está en orden antes de cerrarlos por completo -.

-Ho de acuerdo –dijo Emily a sabiendas de que eso implicaba quedarse hasta tarde no era eso lo que tenía en mente cuando anhelaba que fuera día de papeleo ahora tenía que usar su plan b y tendría que llamar a paulina para recoger a Sergio por suerte había dejado todo preparado paso dejando lo necesario a casa de paulina por si ella no regresaba ese día.

Pasaron las horas ya todos se habían ido como era de esperarse Emily se quedó hasta tarde junto con hotch que seguía en su oficina lo cual ya era costumbre de el quedarse de ultimo por el asunto del papeleo.

Se abrió la puerta de su oficina y hotch paso frente al escritorio de Emily, se dirigió al ascensor ella siglo tan concentrada en los oficios que no noto en que momento hotch se paró frente a su escritorio con una bolsa de comida china.

-Ejem-dijo para llamar su atención

-no creerás que no iba a compensarte el que te quedaras fuera de tu horario de trabajo verdad –le dijo en tono alegre.

-Ho baya que caballeroso gracias –dijo Emily esbozando una sonrisa.

-cenemos en mi oficina es más cómodo- le dijo él.

-Wou hace tiempo que no probaba la comida china –dijo Emily.

-entonces me alegra haber escogido esta opción – respondió hotch con una leve sonrisa.

Emily no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ante el gesto.

-y como esta Jack- dijo tratando de sonar entera y sin temblor en su voz

-cada día más grande y ocurrente- respondió hotch

-que gusto-dijo ella

-y que hay de ti alguna novedad lejos de los asesinos seriales que vemos a diario? –pregunta hotch

-además de que casi pierdo a mi gato, nada nuevo –

-ho lo siento –

-gracias a afortunadamente ya está mejor – responde Emily

-me alegra –dijo hotch

-si es mi mejor compañía-

En ese momento hotch moría por preguntarle sobre el tipo con el que la había visto pero se contuvo.

-bueno te agradezco por la cena hotch, debo seguir con los informes –dijo Emily estirando un poco los brazos mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-al contrario gracias a ti por quedarte hasta tarde –

Y fue un instante veloz en el que en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron Emily sentía que se le estremecía la piel quería salir de ahí pero sus piernas no le respondían, así que para hacerse reaccionar internamente mordió su lengua y volvió a ala realidad

-no es problema-le dijo abriendo rápidamente la oficina y dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

Ya solo en su oficina hotch recordó el nerviosismo en ella esperando no haberla incomodado y al mismo tiempo internamente se alegraba de lo bien que había salido su idea de darle trabajo extra a Emily para pasar tiempo asolas con ella.

Una vez que ambos terminaron se dirigieron al estacionamiento subiendo a sus respectivos autos se despidieron, al llegar a sus edificios Emily paso por Sergio y hotch le dio un beso de buenas noches a su hijo ya dormido y una vez ambos en sus camas se pensaban el uno al otro recordando sus miradas de hace un momento sincronizando así por primera vez sus pensamientos…


End file.
